


【翔润】等待喝多

by youeatricelema



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 6





	【翔润】等待喝多

二楼主卧里传出尖叫声是在7点02分。宴会正式开始后的两分钟。

在那之前一切都毫无异样。这些社会名流聚在一起庆祝中井财团董事长中井拓的生日。空气中融洽的飘散着你来我往的虚情假意，并未有人察觉到危险的气息。

“今天可是中井老爷子六十大寿，怎么就来了这几个人？”北乃和彦粗着嗓门嚷嚷。他蓄着浓厚的胡子，嗓门像支炸膛的枪。

“这宅子建在半山上，天黑路不好走，难怪会有人来的迟。”樱井翔面色温和的向他解释，举手投足间礼仪周正。

“您是大少爷，我是不懂这些半山腰的情调。我喜欢热闹。”北乃和彦摊了摊手继续道，“听说中井先生的老婆相当好看，叫真…真纪？今年才多大来着？”

樱井翔笑着并不接话，眼神转过去向走来的山田玲子点头致意，“夫人今天的裙子很漂亮。”

玲子娇俏的挽住北乃和彦的手臂，嘟起嘴撒娇，“人家还不是夫人呐。”

樱井翔保持微笑客套寒暄，直到松本润从门口走进来，才终于找到机会结束这场无趣的对话。

“我先失陪了。”樱井翔从桌上拿起两杯酒离开，“去和朋友打个招呼。”

他递一杯酒到松本手里，用另一杯轻轻碰了他杯口下沿，“好久不见。”

“好久不见。”松本润随意的靠在桌旁，“樱井少爷还记得我呢？”

“最近忙着生意上的事，没能经常联系你。”樱井翔和他一起靠着，眼神随意的打量着周围的人。“你怎么肯来参加这种无聊的聚会。”

“被公司逼的。”松本润晃着杯里的酒似笑非笑，“他们巴不得我挤进上流社会，最好找个金主，给钱给资源，他们躺着数钱。”

“您可是公司头号的摇钱树，还被人逼着干这个？”

“演员嘛，镜头前再怎么风生水起的，说到底也跟自己没关系。”松本润歪头看他，“少爷，您能明白吗？”

“我不明白，”樱井翔眯起眼睛抿了一口红酒，“这里现成有个人要给你送钱送资源，你还不是摆着手拒绝的干脆。”

“啧。”松本润没趣的避开他的眼神，转头岔开话题，“跟你聊天的那个大嗓门是谁？”

“北乃和彦。之前倒腾古董的，这两年靠卖军火发家了。”樱井翔眼神示意到他身边的女伴，“看见没有，都够当他孙女了。”

“谁还不图个新鲜劲儿。”松本润揶揄他，“怎么着，您眼红？”

樱井翔摇头表示无辜，“我可什么也没说。”

墙上的钟响了七声，是宴会应当开始的时间。中井拓并未露面，倒是北乃粗旷的声音又响了起来。

“董事长这是不给我们面子啊，怎么到了时间还不下来？”

中井真纪忙鞠躬表示歉意，然后提着裙子亲自上去催促。

尖叫声就在两分钟后传来。原本在一旁默默添酒的管家第一个反应过来冲上楼，樱井翔不急不慢的放下酒杯也跟了过去。

“不上去吗？”他回头伸出手邀请站在原地的松本润。“走了，去看热闹。”

赶到房间的时候状况没有松本润想象中那么糟糕。中井拓面目安详的躺在床上，只是身下渗出的血迹触目惊心的警醒着他的意外。中井真纪在一旁哭的梨花带雨，抽噎的话都说不完整。松本润听的烦躁，用手肘戳了戳樱井翔，“这是死了？”

“我哪知道。”樱井翔冷眼看着那位管家上前扶起中井真纪轻声安慰，继而环顾四周问道，“有医生在吗？”

“我，我是。”一个戴眼镜的青年举起了手，“我刚刚在给中井先生的狗看病。”

“人家不是问的兽医。”一旁的小个子年轻人翻了个白眼把他的手拉下来。

“兽…兽医不也是医生吗！”中井真纪慌乱中将他拉了过来，“相叶医生，你来看看他还有没有救了！”

相叶被她这一拉扯搞的手足无措。他推了推眼镜，试探着去探中井颈部的脉搏。确认片刻之后受到惊吓般的缩回了手。

“夫人，这…这似乎是没有生命迹象了。”

中井真纪身子一软就跪在了地上，抱着中井拓的身体开始嚎啕大哭。一旁的管家又企图去扶她起身，表情似有悲痛。两个人拉拉扯扯，松本润看的太阳穴都疼起来。

“您感觉如何？”樱井翔凑在松本润耳边小声询问。

“戏太假了。我要是导演，就拿剧本敲他们脑袋。”松本润撇了撇嘴想要离开，被北乃和彦拦了下来。

“你想去哪？”他的嗓门依然这么大。“现在这里出了人命，每个人都有可能是凶手，你擅自行动，我只能认为这件事跟你有关。”

“您的意思是我杀了他？”松本润不屑的看了他一眼，“我有什么动机？”

“无论什么动机，”樱井翔出来打圆场，“现在我们说什么都没有意义，还是先报警。”

“警察大概一时半会赶不到了。”角落里一个黏糊糊的声音传过来，“外面下了很大的雨，山路估计要被封了。”

“大野组长？”北乃和彦仔细打量着声音的来源，“你这副样子，是冒雨赶来的？”

“我早就到了，在后院钓鱼。”大野智抹了一把脸上的雨水，“雨越下越大，我只好进来了。”

窗外配合气氛般的闪过一道雷电，照在大野智的小圆脸上，樱井翔差点忍不住笑出声来。中井真纪的呜咽声还在身后，他自觉失态，低头轻咳了一声，“所以我们已经被困住了。如果真有杀人凶手，也一定还在留在这里。”

他转过身去面对中井真纪，“您说对吗，中井夫人？”

中井真纪脸上泪痕未干，呆愣的点了点头。

“现在杀人凶手和作案动机都不明确，所以无法确定接下来是否还会发生意外。”樱井翔眼神环顾一圈，“虽然这么说有些失礼，在场的诸位间牵扯之下都未必清白，下一个出事的，是谁都不奇怪。”

“不，樱井先生，我是真的一点坏事都没做过。”相叶医生又一次举起了手。一旁的小个子再次把他的手按下去。

“比起来这个，我们还是先看看尸体的状况比较好吧。”相叶身边的人抱着手悠悠的说，“我看这伤像是在背后。中井先生现在可是仰躺着的。”

“二宫律师，破案的事情交给警察去做就好了。”松本润打了个哈欠，“我们只负责好好活着不就行了吗。”

一直躲在北乃身后的山田玲子听到这里突然惊叫出声，“意思是我们也会有生命危险吗？”她眼泪汪汪的看向北乃和彦，“我不想死啊和彦我们开车离开不好吗…”

“哭哭啼啼的有什么用！”北乃和彦脾气并不好，粗鲁的推开了山田玲子。一直在抽泣的中井真纪也被他暴躁的情绪吓得停了下来。

“这种天气离开，还不如在这里呆着安全。”二宫对着山田耸了耸肩。

“请您保持冷静。”樱井翔拍了拍北乃的肩头。“现在我们只需要保存好现场，避免单独行动，然后静静等待雨停就行了。”

“这一段我知道。”松本润也过来拍了拍樱井翔的肩头，“接下来我们就要以确保安全和相互监视为由被两人一组铐着睡在床上了。小说里都是这么写的。”

“这方法俗套，但是有用。”樱井翔看向管家的方向，眯着眼睛辨认他的名牌。

“藤本，樱井先生。”

“哦，那麻烦藤本管家帮我们准备几间客房出来了。”樱井翔做了一个请的手势。“不过容我多嘴问一句，宴会开始之前您去哪了？”

“宴会事情繁杂，我正在二楼与夫人确定具体细节。”藤本弯了弯腰，准备离开房间。擦肩而过的时候樱井翔微笑着搭上了他的肩膀，“您和夫人的关系似乎很不错。”

“尊敬每一位家庭成员是作为管家的职责。”藤本回答的彬彬有礼。

樱井翔侧身放他离开。中井真纪以帮忙安排房间为由也跟了出去。整个卧室又静了下来。大家心里都有各有顾忌和盘算，唯独没人在意躺在床上的死者。

“这老头子生前也算是个有头有脸的人物，就这么莫名其妙的死了连个真心替他难过的人都没有。”松本润靠在门口转红酒杯玩，这样的诡异的气氛倒让他觉得有几分悲凉。

“中井财团早就被败的只剩个空壳子了，他膝下无子，连个靠谱的继承人都找不到，撑到现在也不容易。”樱井翔搭上他的肩，手指有意无意的蹭过他的耳垂。“大家逢场作戏给他个面子，谁知道公司没玩儿完他先玩儿完了。”

“樱井少爷倒是靠谱的，你家老头子说要把公司给你了吗？”松本润避开他的手，“您可注意着点，省的被人看见又说我勾引你呢。”

“谁这么无聊在背后嚼舌根子？”

“不管是谁，”二宫慢悠悠的走了过来，“你们在命案现场公然调情的心理素质都让人刮目相看。”

“二宫律师说的是。”樱井翔收回手交叉抱在胸前，“您替中井家打了这么多场官司，钱想必也收了不少，这会儿不哭一哭聊表哀思？”

“我哭什么。”二宫耸耸肩。“我拿钱办事，他的死活跟我没关系。”

没人为中井拓的死悲伤。北乃和彦还骂骂咧咧的在房间里来回的走动着，山田玲子坐在藤椅上偷偷擦泪。大野智蹲正在地上给相叶雅纪看他的枪，他所在的暴力团最近开始搞军火，他很乐意跟人分享新截来的枪械。二宫盯着指甲上的月牙，若无其事的开口。

“你觉得这事跟藤本有关？”

“谁知道呢。”樱井翔盯着中井拓尸体的方向，血迹似乎已经开始干涸。“藤本和夫人感情很好的样子，脑子一热为爱下手也不是不可能的事。”

二宫和也没有说话。管家在这时拿着钥匙走了进来，臂上还挽着几幅手铐。

“这是什么意思？真的要把我们铐起来吗？”北乃和彦激动的插着腰，动用全身的肌肉表达着不情愿。

“比起这个我倒是挺好奇你们家怎么还常备手铐啊？”松本润挑了挑眉，笑的意味深长。

“这是老爷的私物。”

“你们家老爷一把年纪了兴致还挺高。”松本润拿了一副手铐在手里把玩。“房间怎么分配？”

“夫人的意思并不想为难客人们，各位可以自由分配。”

“都把我们铐上了还叫不想为难我们？”

“北乃先生，”大野智站起来按下他扬起的手，“您别担心没人愿意和您一组。今晚我陪您睡。”

大野智在黑道一路摸爬滚打上来，语气再绵软也是藏着刀锋在里面。北乃和彦一时间也不再多言，樱井翔便接过话来。

“那我和松本先生一起，两位女士自然一起。二宫律师……”

“我和相叶医生一起好了。”

“好的。啊，那还多出一个。藤本管家怎么办？”

“在下晚上需要守夜。”

“藤本管家也跟我们睡在一起吧。”大野智已经熟人似的搂过北乃的肩，顺势要把藤本也拉过来。

“守夜太危险，会死的。”

藤本尴尬的表情一闪而过，姑且是同意了这样的分配方式。几组人乖乖的被铐在一起，各自回房，钥匙被放在了一楼大堂内。

“真没想到我还有和你一起盖上棉被纯睡觉的时候。”松本润躺在床上，左手连着樱井翔的右手。

“那不然做点什么？”樱井翔转身面向他，自由的那只手就搭上了他的腰。

“你少来。”松本润把他的手扒下去。“你还真同意了这么个馊主意，把人铐在一起有用吗？根本就毫无逻辑。”

“这主意不是你提的？”

“我是为了缓和气氛。”

“那我这是为了营造气氛。在发生命案凶手未知的独栋别墅里和恋人铐在一起，还有比这更浪漫更刺激的事吗？”

“樱井少爷好情调。可惜这儿没您的恋人。”

“润。”樱井翔把他圈在怀里，拉长的尾音像是在撒娇。“我这边早安排的差不多了，现在中井拓死了，我很容易就能把中井财团并过来。”

“所以那跟我有什么关系？”

“这事办成了，老爷子就能把公司放心交给我。到时候一切打点妥当，我的私事他也不会再插手了。”

松本润只靠在他胸口，并没有出声。

“他是不是又找你说了什么难听的话？”樱井翔把人又往怀里紧了紧，轻轻揉着他的后脑。

“难听的话没有，倒是说要给我钱来着。”松本润窝在樱井翔身前，声音听起来闷闷的。

“我当时想这是什么狗血的垃圾桥段，一拍桌子就走了。不过现在想想真后悔，白陪你打炮这么久，给点报酬不也应该的。”

“哎呀，这么后悔吗。”樱井翔笑眯眯的低头看他，“那他给了你多少，我原数打给你。”

“谁要你那点钱。”松本润用膝盖去顶樱井翔的肚子，一通闹腾着樱井翔好不容易才又把人稳在怀里。

“我开玩笑的，”樱井翔顺着他后脑的发，“我想和你在一起，只有晚上不够，还要有一整个白天，加上以后的每个日日夜夜。真要买下来我倾家荡产都不行，还得借外债。所以我一点办法都没有，只能等着你哪天开心了主动送给我。”

“那你等着吧。”松本润抬眼看他。“你老实交代，中井拓这事是不是你干的？”

“干嘛突然怀疑我？”

“怎么想他死了都是你捡便宜吧。”松本润伸出手指点他的鼻尖，“别人哪有作案动机？”

“你不觉得中井真纪和那个管家有一腿？”

“真是他俩干的没必要搞这么大动静。”松本润的眼睛泛着光，神色狡黠的像只猫。“倒是你上蹿下跳的装什么大侦探呢？”

“知道你聪明，但是也不能冤枉我。”樱井翔又把人按回怀里。“杀人是重罪，我遵纪守法，明白吗？”

松本润也懒得多想，在他怀里找了个舒服的姿势睡去了。

另一边大野一组人倒是很快就熟睡，二宫那里却噼里啪啦闹腾个没完。

“相叶医生，您手这边还连着个人呢，动作能不能轻点？”二宫手腕被身侧人一惊一乍的动作扯的生疼，只恨自己的白眼不能翻到天上去。

“啊，对不起二宫先生，我一不留神就会忘记自己的手还被铐着。”

“就您这记性没把手术刀落狗肚子里过？”

“不不不会的，可能今天比较紧张。”相叶只好规规矩矩的平躺在床上，手掌心紧贴着大腿外侧。“虽然我送走过不少动物，死人倒是第一次见到。”

“说到这个，相叶医生，我有一件事想问您。”二宫和也转过身对着他的侧脸，“你去探中井先生颈动脉的时候，有察觉到什么异常吗？”

“诶？我确实是探不到他的脉搏了，即使有也非常微弱。按理说应该再仔细确认的，可当时的气氛根本不给我多说话的机会。”

“这样啊。”二宫和也转回去盯着天花板若有所思。

“不过有一点，”相叶雅纪突然想起了什么，“我过去的时候不小心踩到他的血迹。那血很腥，而且过分粘稠了，倒像是某种动物的血。”

“没准他年纪大了高黏血。”二宫和也揉了揉眼睛。“别的没了？”

“没了吧。”相叶雅纪转头看他，“二宫先生在看什么？”

“没什么。我是看着中井先生家空调通风口挺大的，哪天空调坏了钻进去躺着都宽敞。”

“这样通风效果会好些吧。”相叶雅纪的手铐连着惯用手，他习惯性的又抬起那只手想要去关灯，差点把二宫整个扯过去。

“疼疼疼疼疼。”二宫伸出手糊了一把相叶的脑袋。“你可快睡吧！做梦不许乱动！”

“好…好的。”

二宫这边终于也安静下来。雨还没停，整个宅子只剩下雨拍窗的声音。

一夜很快就过去了。

松本润是被外面的人声吵醒的。他没有睡好，导致心情非常的差。樱井翔哄着他一同起床去看看，听这动静怕是又出了什么事了。

松本润不情愿的跟着出门。人都聚集在了走廊上。樱井翔探头看过去，藤本川面朝下躺在地上，看样子已经死了，背后留有明显的枪伤。开枪者准头不错，应该是贯穿了心脏。他身边不知为何躺着中井拓的尸体，大概是从主卧拖动过来的。中井真纪跪在一旁，看样子是哭过一次了，却没有像昨日那样吵闹。

“大野组长，你们晚上不是睡在一起，一点异常都没发现？”二宫和也蹲下来戳了戳尸体，“这人看起来得死了一阵子了，估计是后半夜的事。”

“我睡得熟，根本不知道发生了什么。”大野智无辜的开口。“藤本睡在我们俩中间，北乃先生有察觉到什么吗？”

“我更没有了！”北乃和彦慌忙否认，“我都不知道手铐什么时候打开的！”

“藤本是管家，手里有备用钥匙也合理。”二宫拍拍手站了起来。“不过我们这些人中间带着枪的只有大野组长吧？”

“是的。”大野并不否认。“但我真的一直在睡觉。”

“先不说这个，我能下楼去开个手铐吗？”松本润在一旁无聊的打了个哈欠。

“我们刚才已经把钥匙拿上来了。”相叶把钥匙递过来，樱井翔接过钥匙开了锁，松本润揉了揉手腕就要回去睡个回笼觉。北乃又向前一步拦住了他。

“松本先生！这里情况很危险，请你不要做可疑的事！”

松本润看着他蛮横的样子火气噌的就蹿了上来，他迈出的步子还未落地，樱井翔忙抓住他的手臂示意他不要起冲突。松本润强压下怒火，冷冷道，“要说可疑，倒是北乃先生最可疑吧？我可记得昨天对于被铐在一起这件事只有您最不满意，您老人家这脾气一时兴起冲动杀人不也挺合理的？”

他拿手铐敲了敲北乃和彦壮硕的胸膛，“您做军火生意，身上带个一两把枪也不过分吧？”

北乃和彦气的胡子都要立起来，一旁的山田玲子吓得忙给他顺气。

“现在大家都不要互相怀疑的好，”山田玲子的声音细细弱弱的，感觉快要哭出来，“和彦他不会做这种事的呀。”

松本润翻了个白眼不想再理睬。樱井翔知道他刚起床脾气差的很，只能转移话题让大家先去大堂呆着。大家无事可做，也只好下楼去等，一行人小心翼翼的绕开两具尸体，只有松本润毫不客气的从中井拓的尸体上跨过去了。

“松本先生，您小心一点，要，要保存现场的。”相叶雅纪跟在他后面小声的提醒。

“闹腾这一圈现场早就被破坏了。”二宫和也拍了一把他的头，“我刚才还不小心踩他脚了。”

“你们都好冷静，一觉醒来突然看见尸体都不会害怕吗？”

“这有什么突然的，昨天大野组长不是说了吗，”松本润快走两步和相叶雅纪并肩，“守夜太危险，会死的。”

樱井翔跟在他身后，抬眼看了看他的背影，并没有接话。

窗外的雨小了很多，如果运气好的话天黑之前警察就能赶来。由于是白天，大家的戒备倒也松了起来。松本润甚至拉着二宫相叶大野打起了桥牌。

“松本先生心情不错的样子。”二宫和也漫不经心的理着手里的牌。“您一点都不担心？”

“我担心什么？这事明显不是冲着我来的。”松本润一脸事不关己的样子。“我看二宫律师您倒是兴致挺高的。”

“好奇而已。我最讨厌莫名其妙的事。”二宫和也用手肘推了推相叶雅纪。“该你出牌。”

“对不起对不起，我第一次玩，规则都没记清楚。”相叶雅纪手忙脚乱的准备出牌，只有大野智在一旁慈祥的笑着安慰他。

“没事，我也不会。”

“你们两个也太悠闲了。”松本润忍不住笑了出来。“要不是在这破地方呆着，没准晚上还能请你们一起喝酒。”

“喝酒这种事什么时候都行吧。”二宫的眼神看到另一边去，“现在不如猜猜你们家那位樱井先生和北乃聊什么呢？”

“怎么就是我们家那位了？”松本润甩了一张牌出去。“随他去聊什么，就他那个脑子，吃不了亏。”

“他是吃不了亏，就怕有人不明不白的替他背了锅。”二宫和也把最后一张牌打出去。“结分吧。”

这边樱井翔倒是正儿八经的和北乃和彦聊着天。他的圆眼睛天生透着无辜的样子，眼神锐利起来却意外的显出算计和精明。

“北乃先生，您真不觉得这是个好机会？”

“樱井少爷，有话您就直说，别拐弯抹角的。”

“最近生意不好做吧？”樱井翔眼角的余光瞟到一旁打桥牌的四个人。“我听说那个大野截了您不少单子？”

北乃的脸瞬间就沉了下来，樱井翔压低了声音，一脸严肃的跟他权衡利弊。

“大野人脉广路子活，一般的小案子动不了他，不如直接把事情闹大。”

“今天这件事，一共没几个人在场。二宫律师那边我已经打点好了，剩下的人我们直接做掉，责任很容易就推到他头上。”

北乃诧异的看了他一眼，并没有料到这个文质彬彬的人能说出如此狠辣的话来。

“真正的凶手是谁不重要，死去的是谁也不重要。”樱井翔继续道。“重要的是能活下去的人。”

北乃和彦沉思了一会，又冷笑起来。

“我虽然读书不多，但是也不傻。无利不起早，这事办成了，少爷您能有什么好处？”

“中井拓一死，中井财团也就分的七七八八了。”樱井翔眼神眯起眼睛。“如果这事办的妥，我们公司也想拿来开拓点新生意，到时候还得仰仗您照顾。”

北乃和彦不置可否，只哼了一声便走开了。

他并不觉得樱井翔刚才这番话讲的真心实意。但他对于这些人的狠心程度也没有预估。他莽撞但也不至于失去理智，从昨天到现在他的心情已经足够烦躁了，但太过模糊的情形让他决定还是静观其变。

可是事态的发展好像容不得人静下来。北乃在大堂内转了一圈，发现山田玲子不见了。几乎在他意识到不对的同时，厨房里传来一声闷响。北乃心下觉得不妙，忙向厨房赶去。松本润正拿了一手好牌，完全不想放下去凑热闹，倒是樱井翔跟的紧，和北乃一起奔了过去。

路过中井真纪的时候樱井翔察觉到她不同寻常的惊慌，停下来礼貌的询问她的情况。中井真纪慌乱的摇了摇头，魂不守舍的跟着也往厨房的方向去了。

山田玲子倒在了厨房的地面上，周围并没有血迹。北乃和彦抱起她探了探鼻息，似乎并没有生命危险，只是他的嗓门再怎么大也无法把人叫醒。

“北乃先生，您冷静一下。”樱井翔看他血脉喷张想要出口安慰，却直接被指着鼻子骂了起来。

“你少在这装好人，这些都是你的人干的吧！”北乃摇摇晃晃的站起来，肥硕的身体一副站不稳的样子。

“你们这些上流人士，心狠手辣，什么事做不出来？”

“北乃先生我听不懂您在说什么。”

“你心里比谁都清楚！”

打桥牌的四个人才刚慢吞吞的赶来，松本润第一个走进厨房，被北乃顺手抓了过去，菜刀就架在了脖子上。

“别以为我看不出来，你们两个有一腿吧？”北乃的力气很大，松本润被他箍的咳嗽起来。

“樱井少爷说了这些人可以都做掉，那我先砍这一个也没问题了？”

樱井翔握紧了拳头才抑制住自己想要去夺刀的冲动。他勉强压住了紧张，不带情绪的开口。

“您误会了，他的死活跟我没关系。”他余光瞟到大野智已经挪到了北乃和彦的后方，却并未注意到松本润骤然暗下来的脸色。

“但我劝您再考虑一下。”

“我有什么好考虑的？”北乃拿刀的手开始用力，松本润的脖子上已经渗出血痕。身后的大野智还没来得及出手，他却先被中井真纪的哭喊转移了注意力。

“对不起…对不起！都是我的错！”中井真纪捂着脸大哭起来。大野智趁北乃分神的空一个手刀劈下去。北乃翻了个白眼就栽了过去，松本润捂着喉咙咳嗽着倒下，被冲过去的樱井翔接在了怀里。

“你就这样跑进来都不看看形势的？”樱井翔很少在人前发火，这次却是实打实的动怒了。

“我死活跟您没关系吧？”松本润使劲推开他站稳。“这话不是您刚说的？”

“不然呢？让他看出来我多在意你然后直接下手？”樱井翔手心里都是虚汗，看起来比劫后余生的松本润都要紧张。

“刚刚大野手要慢一点你这脑袋还能长脖子上吗！”

“我脑袋在哪不行啊？”松本润不留情面的呛过去，回过神来又觉得是自己理亏。相叶生怕这两人打起来，忙拉开松本润要给他看伤口。

“你不是兽医吗？”松本润捂着脖子问他。

“包扎伤口的原理都是差不多的。”大野智说着也过去把樱井翔拉开。

“我和小翔去听听中井夫人在说什么。”

“我听的差不多了。”二宫和也扶着膝盖站了起来。“没什么意思，还不如听这俩人吵架呢。”

中井玲子哭哭啼啼的交代了事情的经过。

中井拓原本只是服用了河豚毒素造成假死的错觉，让藤本趁夜色除掉樱井翔，目的是不动声色的扫除这个蠢蠢欲动的眼中钉。事后自己不过是由于众人判断失误晕过去了那么一会，却完全洗刷掉了犯罪嫌疑。

“所以那晚的情形其实都是伪造出来的？”樱井翔在一边确认着松本润的伤口有没有包扎好，听到这话却不显得惊讶。

中井真纪点点头。“血也是我们用鸡血假装的。”

二宫和也拍拍相叶雅纪的肩膀。“别的不说，你的判断能力还是可以的。”

可接下来事情的发展远远超出了中井的预料。计划外的死者出现，甚至中井拓自己也搭了进去。中井真纪根本没有想到这么多，事件一旦离轴，她不但无计可施，甚至要比一无所知的人承担更多的惶恐。

“我不知道…我真的不知道是谁干了那些事…”中井真纪哭的停不下来。樱井翔蹲下轻拍她的后背安慰。

“没关系的，剩下的事情交给警察去处理吧。”他看了看窗外的天气。

“雨已经停了。”

几个人再见面也是一个月之后的事了。樱井翔大大方方的搂着松本润的小腰进了包厢，却只看到生田斗真在里面等着。

“大野呢？”樱井翔喝了口水坐下。“倒腾军火这么忙吗？”

“出海打渔去了，晚点到。”生田斗真把菜单递过去。“北乃倒了之后生意都被我们组接过来，最近赚的不少，我们组长就新换了艘渔船。正新鲜着呢。”

“北乃醒了吗？”

“没啊，躺着呢还。”

“大野也是，下手不干不脆的，”樱井翔把菜单先给松本润看着。“现在这样，我还得整天担心着他醒过来指控我。”

“你说的轻巧，这把人打死和把人打晕用的是一个力道，他运气好我们也没办法。”生田喝了口水，“不过他就算醒了也翻不了案了，没什么好担心的。”

“你们真该好好谢谢我，成全了你们这么一桩好生意。”

“彼此彼此。您现在公司在手里不说，感情不也走的一帆风顺的。”生田朝着松本润挤眉弄眼，“你们俩挺好的吧？晚上不够，还有一整个白天，还有日日夜夜……”

“你可闭嘴吧。”松本润拿了菜单就去砸他的头，“让你趴通风管道里可不是为了让你听这些话的。”

“哇你们不知道我的辛苦呀，你看也看得出中井拓有多重，我拖他拖的好累，偶尔偷听人说话消除疲劳不好吗？”

“不是，我没明白你拖他干什么？”

“是他自己半夜醒来做坏事，总不能让他死在半路上。”生田无奈的摊了摊手。

“你们俩嘴都够严的，什么都瞒着我。”松本润翻了个小白眼，“合着这么多人就我一个蒙在鼓里？”

“我以为你这么聪明，早就猜出来了。”樱井翔随意的搭上他的肩膀。“之前都没想到你会来。”

“得了吧你。”松本润嘴角的笑意都忍不住。“你吼我那一句我可记得清清楚楚的。”

“哪句？是不是我说我特别在意你那一句？”

“行了行了，大庭广众的。”生田做出捂耳朵的动作，脸上褶子都笑了出来。

“说起来二宫那边怎么样了？”樱井翔正了正色。“案子快结了吗？”

“他那边压力不大。本来这件事也没有给他细说，上下打点过的，他出面走个过场，不能让中井老爷子走的太难看就是。”

“他走的不难看，可就是我走的难看了。”樱井翔托着下巴，“我怎么是听说二宫病了？”

“他可是病的不轻。”生田又笑了起来，“生了病整天去找兽医，我倒要看他什么时候能治好。”

大野智在这时黑漆漆的走进来。众人又少不得笑他几句。正午的阳光太盛，阴影倒像是不存在似的，都被压在了脚底。


End file.
